Balada Big Family
by Sabila Foster
Summary: "Kalau Kediri dan Jenggala kan memang saudara, tidak heran mereka punya wajah yang lumayan mirip." Tarumanegara lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia duduk di samping Kutai yang memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi dengan bosan, tidak ada acara yang menarik untuk ditonton. Dan pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa tidak matikan saja televisinya?/OC Male Indonesia/Read and enjoy :)


**Balada Big Family © Sabila Foster**

 **Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Genre: Humor, Family.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Warning: Mungkin OOC tapi charanya kan OC semua ya… OC** _ **male**_ **Indonesia, OC kerajaan-kerajaan Indonesia, deskripsi merajalela, typo(s),** _ **Oneshot**_ **, alurnya gak jelas, dan semua kekurangan lainnya. Benda ini jauh dari kata sempurna.**

 **Kalau ada** _ **typo**_ **sama keluhan(?) lainnya, tolong beritahu di** _ **Review**_ **ya :) selamat membaca.** **Dan kalau ada kekeliruan tentang kerajaan-kerajaannya maap ya, apa atuh da saya mah cuma toge yang ditanem di akua gelas yang kalau yang nanemnya udah dapet nilai gak diperhatiin lagi –apaan.**

 **A/N: Anggap aja mereka tetep idup kayak Prussia meskipun kerajaan mereka tinggal sejarah. Ah, namanya juga fanfic. #dibalang**

 **Oke, enjoy reading teman-temin 8D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Dulu]**

Dengan lokasi di ruang keluarga, Sriwijaya yang tadinya berniat untuk membersihkan perpustakaan mengurungkan niatnya saat matanya menangkap eksistensi buku album di salah satu rak buku di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke halaman belakang. Kerajaan Hindu-Buddha yang bertahan paling lama sampai dikalahkan kerajaan yang usianya setengah darinya itu duduk di kursi kayu dengan ukiran Jepara setelah memutuskan untuk menunda niatannya untuk bersih-bersih.

Toh banyak budak –maksudnya kerajaan yang lebih muda- yang bisa ia minta –paksa- untuk membersihkannya.

Sriwijaya membuka album foto di pangkuannya dan melihat-lihat isinya.

Kemudian Majapahit muncul dari dapur. Ia membawa piring berisi makan siangnya. Begitu matanya menangkap eksistensi coretisterinyacoret Sriwijaya, kerajaan dengan patih yang melegenda itu memutuskan untuk makan di ruang keluarga dan duduk di samping Sriwijaya.

"Kau sedang apa, Sri?"

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu, terkutuk kau."

Majapahit menyeringai. Diam-diam Sriwijaya menelan ludah gugup karena merasakan aura yang menusuk sampai ke sumsum tulangnya, meski pun malas mengakuinya Sriwijaya tahu kalau Majapahit itu kerajaan yang kuat. "Aku sedang melihat album," katanya mengalah, nadanya tidak sekasar sebelumnya. "Entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku rindu dengan Putra saat masih kecil."

Majapahit mengerem tangannya yang setengah jalan membawa makanan ke mulutnya. "Sayangnya zaman kita dulu tidak ada kamera ya, aku juga rindu kau yang dulu Sri." Katanya jahil.

"Aku juga —maksudku aku rindu masa kejayaanku dulu. Tunggu, barusan kau memanggilku Sri lagi!?"

"Aku jadi ingat saat aku mengalahkanmu Sri, hahahaha. Waktu itu kau—"

"Diam kau! Dan singkirkan senyuman menyebalkanmu!"

"Sri, aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat aku menyerangmu lagi."

"Mati saja sana…."

"Sri."

"Seseorang tolong ikat pria tidak tahu umur ini! Kutai, kau jangan diam di sana saja!"

"Maaf Sriwijaya, tapi aku juga penasaran."

"Kalian— argh."

.

 **[Senasib]**

Germany duduk tegap di salah satu kursi di rumah Indonesia. Dia memerhatikan interior rumah itu. Ia tidak terlalu akrab dengan Indonesia, dia juga tidak begitu mengenal pemuda itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah bahwa pemuda itu sering telat saat _World Meeting_ dimulai dan memiliki hubungan yang kurang harmonis dengan Malaysia karena mereka selalu ribut.

Omong-omong soal Indonesia, pemuda itu sedang mengambil minuman dan kue untuk disuguhkan padanya.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku juga punya andil! Indonesia bisa sebesar sekarang karena aku merawatnya dengan benar!"

"Hah! Tapi ketika aku yang merawatnya, dia tumbuh lebih besar, Sri!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Sri!"

Germany mengerutkan keningnya saat ia mendengar teriakan yang mendekat, ia menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat dua orang laki-laki dewasa yang saling meneriaki berjalan ke arahnya.

Salah satu dari mereka menoleh padanya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya tanpa senyum. Sriwijaya memang kurang menyukai orang asing.

Laki-laki lainnya ikut-ikutan menoleh padanya dan mengerutkan kening. Germany buru-buru berdiri. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki tadi, kalau saja Indonesia tidak menyelanya.

"Sriwijaya? Majapahit? Rasanya tadi kalian sudah dipisahkan oleh Kalingga."

Sriwijaya menyentil Indonesia yang muncul dari belakang mereka. "Ucapanmu itu seolah Kalingga menjadi orang ketiga diantara aku dan Majapahit," lalu Sriwijaya menyadari kata-katanya. "Tunggu! Kenapa ucapanku barusan terkesan seperti aku dan Majapahit itu pasangan kekasih dan Kalingga itu orang ketiganya!?"

Majapahit menyeringai. "Aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki perasaan seperti itu kepadaku. Hahaha."

"Tutup mulutmu!"

Indonesia memutar bola matanya bosan dan memilih untuk mendekati Germany. Pemuda itu meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa. Indonesia baru akan mengenalkan Germany pada dua kerajaan tadi, tapi mereka malah pergi dari sana sambil saling meneriaki.

"Maaf dengan sambutan yang aneh ini, Germany."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa."

Lalu hening. Kata-kata Germany tadi terasa sesuatu sekali.

"A-ahaha, baiklah. Jadi…."

.

 **[Kaku]**

Kutai, Tarumanegara, Majapahit serta Sriwijaya. Keempat pria berumur itu tidak ingat bagaimana awalnya sampai mereka duduk melingkar di ruang keluarga dan membicarakan satu-satunya perempuan yang menjadi kerajaan besar seperti Sriwijaya dan lainnya. Jika Eropa memiliki Belarus dan Hungary, maka Asia memiliki Vietnam dan Indonesia.

Tunggu, 'bagian dari Indonesia' lebih tepatnya.

Lupakan.

Seingat Sriwijaya awalnya dirinya dan Majapahit sedang bergulat di atas lantai dan Kutai memperhatikan mereka. Kemudian Tarumanegara muncul dan menarik Sriwijaya menjauhi Majapahit lalu voila, entah bagaimana mereka jadi membicarakan sosok perempuan yang pernah Sriwijaya kalahkan.

"Menurutku dia merupakan sosok seorang Ibu yang sebenarnya." Tarumanegara membuka suara. Kutai mengangguk setuju, sebenarnya dia bingung mau berkomentar apa karena dirinya tidak terlalu mengenal sosok yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Memang, dia itu tegas dan sangat kaku. Dia menaati peraturan dan tidak segan memotong kaki orang yang melanggar," Sriwijaya meringis. "Dasar wanita mengerikan." Tambahnya ngeri. Majapahit meliriknya sinis, Sriwijaya mendelik padanya. Dan mereka mulai ribut lagi, kali ini hanya sebatas adu tatap.

"Oh, tapi kalau aku tidak salah kau pernah bilang kalau kau mencintainya, Sri." Majapahit berkata dengan mata yang terbakar emosi, Sriwijaya merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Jangan asal bicara kau—"

"Bukannya dulu saat kau **sempat** menguasai perdagangan dan melihat rakyat Kali juga melakukan perdagangan, kau merasa tertarik padanya?"

"Apa-apaan, kau sengaja menekankan kata sempat? Dan iya, aku tertarik untuk menyingkirkan Kali agar aku tidak memiliki saingan dalam berdagang. Jika itu yang kau maksud."

"Hey, kalian…"

"Benarkah? Bukannya kau pernah berniat untuk melamarnya?"

"T-tahu dari mana kau? Maksudku, aku tidak akan melamar perempuan gila peraturan seperti dia!"

"Hey, kalian…"

"Hah! Jangan mengelaknya Sri! Aku tahu diam-diam kau suka padanya!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mungkin suka pada perempuan kaku itu! Dan lagi bukan urusanmu kan—"

"Itu jadi urusanku, Sriwijaya."

Sriwijaya mematung. Ia melirik sosok perempuan yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang membawa dua keresek besar berisi makanan. Mata perempuan itu menyala marah.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT PEREMPUAN GILA PERATURAN HAH?"

"K-KALINGGA SEJAK KAPAN KAU— WAAAH!"

Kutai dan Tarumanegara memerhatikan dua kerajaan yang sedang kejar-kejaran itu dengan penuh minat. Majapahit sendiri sudah pergi entah ke mana. Kutai menoleh ke arah dapur saat melihat Putra menyembulkan kepalanya dari ambang pintu, pemuda itu memegang sendok sayur. Ia mengerutkan keningnya melihat Kalingga yang tadi bilang akan membeli makanan sekarang sedang duduk di atas perut Sriwijaya dan memandang wajah kerajaan besar itu dengan mata pembunuh.

Putra menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali memasak. "Sriwijaya pasti menyebut Kalingga kaku atau gila peraturan lagi."

.

 **[Berondong]**

Secara historikal, sebenarnya Sriwijaya itu lebih tua dari Majapahit. Sriwiajaya lahir abad ke-7, sedangkan Majapahit baru lahir di abad ke-14. Tapi entah kenapa jika dilihat dari interaksi mereka sehari-hari, alih-alih Sriwijaya justru Majapahit yang terlihat sebagai seme diantara mereka berdua.

Majapahit adalah seme ceria. Dengan pembawaan seperti anak-anak kelebihan gula tapi dengan rupa pria dewasa yang mempesona. Sedangkan Sriwijaya adalah uke dewasa yang berpotensi menjadi pemuda tsundere yang merawat semenya. Salahkan Sriwijaya yang memiliki wajah awet muda.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, Majapahit itu seperti berondong dan Sriwijaya itu tante-tantenya, ya?"

"Aku setuju. Tapi Majapahit tidak terlihat seperti berondong."

"Ah, Kediri. Tapi iya sih, dia terlihat lebih tua dari usianya jika dibandingkan dengan Sriwijaya."

"Tapi, hey! Sejak kapan hubungan mereka sampai ke tahap seme-uke?"

"Jenggala ketingggalan berita."

"Tapi Tarum, Sriwijaya juga tidak terlihat seperti tante-tante," Singhasari membela. Semua kerajaan di sana menoleh padanya. "Dia tidak sejelek itu."

Lalu hening.

"Singhasari juga punya _affair_ dengan Sriwijaya, kan ya?"

"Hu-uh, saat Sriwijaya mendengar kabar keruntuhannya oleh pasukan Kediri, pria itu terlihat khawatir."

"Ah, aku ingat. Dia bahkan menunda latihannya denganku."

"Sriwijaya juga punya _affair_ dengan Kalingga, kan?"

"…kau benar. Aku lupa dengan yang satu ini."

"Dengan Dharmasraya juga, kau melepaskan diri dari Sriwijaya dan bergabung dengan Singhasari untuk menjatuhkan Sriwijaya, kan?"

"Ah, itu…."

"Hey, tidak baik membicarakan orang lain seperti ini."

"Sesekali tidak apa-apa lah."

"…tapi Majapahit tampaknya kurang setuju."

"Kok?"

"… **Kakakku benar, tidak baik membicarakan orang lain seperti itu. Harusnya kalian mengerti.** "

"O-oke, Majapahit. Kau bisa memasukkan pedangmu ke tempatnya kembali."

.

 **[Kembar]**

Putra berjalan ke ruang keluarga dengan penuh amarah. Napasnya memburu. Urat-urat di kening dan di lehernya menonjol tegang, wajahnya memerah karena napsu (membunuh). Pemuda dengan rambut ikal itu duduk di kursi dan menyalakan televisi. Lagi-lagi adiknya Malaysia menarik amarahnya ke luar. Setelah minggu lalu Malaysia memakai aksesoris yang sama dengannya saat World Meeting di Jerman, hari ini adiknya yang punya alis lumayan tebal pemberian England itu kembali memancing kekesalannya dengan berkata kalau Reog itu miliknya.

Berapa kali ia harus bilang kalau Reog itu miliknya dan ada rakyatnya yang tinggal di Malaysia yang mengajarkan orang-orang di sana tentang Reog miliknya!

"Lama-lama aku akan kirimkan guna-guna padanya!"

Kediri muncul dari ruang tamu dan mengambil air mineral kemudian meminumnya. Ia melirik Putra yang sedang menormalkan napasnya lalu melirik televisi yang menampilkan berita kematian seseorang.

"Putra? Kau baru pulang dari World Meeting? Kenapa wajahmu tegang begitu?" Kediri duduk di kursi lain yang terpisah.

Putra menghela napas sangat panjang. Dia melirik Kediri yang mengganti saluran televisi. Putra merasa amarahnya sudah agak surut. "Malaysia berbuat onar lagi." gerutunya.

Kediri ber-oh pendek. "Adikmu yang diurus oleh pria dengan alis aneh itu?"

"Iya. Kali ini dia kembali mengaku kalau Reog adalah miliknya."

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian sudah seperti saudara kembar," Kediri berkata. "Aku jadi teringat dengan Jenggala."

"Ah, kalian juga bersaudara ya."

"Tidak. Aku tidak sudi disebut sebagai saudara dari kerajaan berkepala besar itu! Hanya karena Airlangga memberikannya pada Garasakan dia jadi besar kepala! Dan hanya karena dia juga memegang Panjalu, dia jadi semakin menjengkelkan!"

"Kediri, jangan lempar remot itu. Tarik napas dalam-dalam."

"Memangnya dia pikir karena wilayahku hanya sebatas Kediri bagian Barat dia berhak menyombongkan dirinya? Memangnya kenapa kalau Jenggala diberikan pada anak sulung Airlangga? Pertapa itu juga, kenapa dia memberikan aku pada anak bungsunya?"

"Kediri, tarik napas dalam-dalam lalu buang."

"Padahal wilayahnya lebih luas dari wilayahku tapi dia masih saja ingin menguasai wilayahku! Aku akui waktu itu aku sempat kalah perang darinya, tapi aku kembali mendapatkan wilayahku! Lagi pula aku memiliki Jayabaya yang terkenal! Meski pun Kertajaya itu angkuh dan berani melanggar adat dan terjadi pertentangan dengan kaum brahmana, tetap saja aku lebih baik dari Jenggala!"

"Kediri, iya aku mengerti." Putra mengangkat tangannya saat Kediri akan menumpahkan kekesalannya lagi. Kediri menahan perkataannya. " **Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian sudah seperti saudara kembar.** "

Putra merebut remot dari tangan Kediri dan memindahkan saluran televisi dengan wajah kesal. Kediri tersenyum kikuk mendengar sindiran Putra.

.

 **[Mirip]**

"Kalau Kediri dan Jenggala kan memang saudara, tidak heran mereka punya wajah yang lumayan mirip." Tarumanegara lagi-lagi mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia duduk di samping Kutai yang memindah-mindahkan saluran televisi dengan bosan, tidak ada acara yang menarik untuk ditonton. Dan pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa tidak matikan saja televisinya?

"Sudah kubilang kami bukan bersaudara!"

"Mataram, mereka bersaudara, kan?" Mataram mengangguk atas pertanyaan Kutai, Kediri ingin protes tapi ia tidak berani menentang Mataram yang sudah seperti ayah baginya.

Putra meletakkan nampan berisi minuman dan makanan di depan Mataram. Kutai, Kediri, Tarumanegara, Mataram, dan Sriwijaya duduk lesehan di ruang keluarga. Kursi kayu yang biasa diduduki di sana digeser ke belakang sampai menyentuh tembok dan membuat ruang keluarga jadi terasa lebih luas.

Kalingga muncul dari lantai dua, dia turun melalui anak tangga dengan gaya yang anggun. Sriwijaya langsung mengejeknya dan Kalingga melempar botol minuman tepat ke kepalanya.

"Kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Putra duduk di samping Tarumanegara. Layar televisi sekarang menunjukkan adegan di film hantu yang baru dibeli oleh Kediri. Kalingga ikutan duduk di samping Kutai.

"Itu, tidakkah menurutmu Majapahit dan Singhasari itu mirip?" Kutai berkata, diiringi anggukan setuju Tarumanegara. "Wajah mereka terlihat sama, hanya saja Singhasari itu versi lebih tuanya." Lanjutnya.

Putra berpikir. Apa yang Kutai katakan itu memang benar, Majapahit dan Singhasari itu mirip. Mereka juga punya kesamaan lainnya, seperti sama-sama memiliki cita-cita untuk memiliki wilayah meliputi Nusantara. Majapahit juga sebenarnya dibentuk untuk melanjutkan kejayaan Singhasari yang hampir runtuh, jadi dia ada saat Singhasari sedang sakit-sakitan (?).

Majapahit lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari Singhasari, dan ketampanannya juga beberapa derajat di atas Singhasari. Majapahit entah untuk melanjutkan Singhasari atau hanya kainginannya pribadi, menduduki Sriwijaya. Sedangkan Singhasari juga pernah berniat untuk menjatuhkan Sriwijaya, dengan triknya yang ia namai Ekspedisi Pamalayu. Waktu itu dia mendekati Melayu untuk melakukannya. Tapi kabarnya, Sriwijaya tidak jatuh ke dalam pesonanya.

Dia jatuh pada pesona adiknya. Kenapa ini terdengar homo?

"Tidak aneh sih, kalau dipikir-pikir Majapahit dan Singhasari itu memang seperti adik-kakak, kan?" Putra menegeluarkan suara. Ia tersentak saat Kediri menjerit melihat hantu di film yang sedang diputar, kemudian Putra mendengar Kalingga menjitak kepala adik Janggala itu.

Kutai mengangguk-angguk, Tarumanegara menoel keriwil di tengah kepalanya dan Kutai langsung menyentil tangan jahil Tarumanegara. "Iya sih, aih kenapa hubungan kerajaan setelahku membingungkan, sih?"

Putra tersenyum meringis. Dia sendiri terkadang pusing memikirkan hubungan 'nenek moyangnya'. Apalagi dia masih kecil saat mereka sedang berjaya, jadi dia tidak terlalu ingat. Dia bahkan baru setinggi lutut orang dewasa saat Portugal berkunjung ke rumahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sriwijaya dan Dharmasraya? Dharmasraya juga 'melanjutkan' Sriwijaya, kan?" Kutai bertanya. Tarumanegara mengusap dagunya.

"Ah, Dharmasraya kan memang sudah ada lama. Maksudku dia sudah ada tapi baru jadi besar saat Sriwijaya mulai melemah, jadi kurasa kurang tepat kalau menyebut mereka sebagai saudara." Mataram kali ini membuka suara, laki-laki tinggi yang murah senyum itu melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia berusaha menghindari lemparan perabotan dari Sriwijaya yang ditahan Kalingga. "Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua ini memang membuat kepala pusing ya." katanya sambil meringis.

Semua Kerajaan di sana mengangguk setuju. Kalingga bahkan menghela napasnya, perempuan itu menahan Sriwijaya yang tadinya berniat untuk melemparkan tombak ke badan Mataram –atau Medang- yang membuatnya kesal dengan penjelasannya. Setidaknya, bisakah musuhnya itu tidak menggunakan kata 'mulai melemah'? Sriwijaya jadi merasa sangat tua.

"SingSriMaja."

Dahi Putra mengerut bingung. Ia melirik Tarumanegara dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. "Sing… apa tadi?"

Tarumanegara berdeham, Kutai mengangkat tangan kanannya. "SingSriMaja," ulang Kutai, kerutan di dahi Putra semakin dalam. "Singhasari x Sriwijaya x Majapahit."

Tiba-tiba kepala Kutai ditimpa bantal yang dilempar kuat-kuat. Tarumanegara balas melempar bantal pada Sriwijaya, tapi ditahan oleh Mataram. Putra menoleh pada Sriwijaya yang napasnya memburu. "Jangan memasang-masangkan aku dengan dua makhluk gila yang suka memanggilku Sri itu!" protesnya menggebu-gebu.

Kalingga menjitak kepala Sriwijaya kesal. "Teriakanmu mengganggu film ini, bodoh!"

Sriwijaya mengusap bekas jitakan Kalingga dan kembali menonton filmnya setelah memberi Kutai delikan terakhir.

Putra tertawa pelan. Ia melirik nampan kue yang tadi ia bawa sudah hampir habis, dan memutuskan untuk mengambil kue lagi. Ia beranjak dari sana. Saat berada di dapur ia melihat Singhasari sedang membuat sesuatu. Singhasari menoleh padanya dan tersenyum lembut, Putra balas tersenyum.

"Majapahit mana?" Putra bertanya. Tangannya bergerak memindahkan kue dari kulkas ke nampan yang ia bawa. "Dari pagi aku tidak melihatnya."

Singhasari mematikan kompor. "Dia sepertinya demam, hah." Singhasari yang ternyata sedang membuat bubur memindahkan bubur yang ia buat ke mangkok putih. "Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa sakit seperti ini."

Putra memerhatikan Singhasari yang berjalan ke lantai dua, tempat kamar Majapahit berada. Personifikasi Indonesia itu tersenyum simpul. "Singhasari adalah kakak yang pengertian, dan Majapahit adalah adik yang susah diatur." Putra bergumam, lalu ia diam saat menyadari sesuatu. "Aku kangen Malon."

Lalu hening.

"Najis, gua gak kangen beruk itu." ralatnya lalu kembali ke ruang keluarga.

Sedangkan di Malaysia sana Razak bersin tiba-tiba saat menonton televisi. "Achoo!"

.

 **[Sri]**

Putra Bayu Dirgantara –sebagai personifikasi Indonesia- menyeruput bajigurnya dengan khidmat. Ia duduk di kursi rotannya sambil memerhatikan anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola di lumpur dari beranda rumahnya. Ia menaikkan posisi sarungnya yang melorot ke pundaknya, lalu mencomot pisang goreng yang masih panas kemudian memakannya.

"Tumben kau tidak ikut main bola dengan bocah-bocah itu." kata Sriwijaya yang tiba-tiba ada di ambang pintu. Putra tersedak bajigurnya, ia menoleh pada Sriwijaya lalu nyengir. Sriwijaya mendengus kemudian duduk di kursi lainnya.

"Bang Putra! Ayo main bola sama kita!" teriak salah satu anak yang hanya memakai celana kolor, bajunya raib entah kemana sesaat setelah ia mulai bermain. Putra memberi isyarat menolak, anak itu mengacungkan jempol dan lanjut mengoper bolanya.

Sriwijaya mengambil pisang goreng dan melirik Putra penasaran. Tumben anak ini terlihat dewasa. Putra yang menyadari pandangan Sriwijaya meliriknya dan tersenyum sedih.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, Tuanku Sriwijaya?" Putra tiba-tiba bertanya, ia memandangi langit yang menurunkan muatannya. Kecipak hujan mengisi keheningan di sana, entah kenapa suara berisik anak-anak yang sedang bermain bola terdengar semakin memelan.

Sriwijaya membuka mulutnya, akan melontarkan jawaban atas pertanyaan pemuda yang pernah ia asuh. Tapi kemudian ia tidak mengeluarkan suara apa-apa, ia baru menyadari alasan Putra terlihat agak murung dan melankolis.

"Ini hari peringatan PKI," Putra menyeruput bajigur dengan tenang, ia tidak melirik Sriwijaya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkecamuk. "Meski pun sudah lama berlalu, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya."

Sriwijaya diam. Ia menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Putra.

"Dan pagi tadi saat aku mandi, aku menemukan kecoak terbang. Aku jadi kepikiran, Sri."

Sriwijaya menimpuk kepala Putra sekuat tenaga dengan gagang tombak.

"Jangan kau panggil aku Sri, bocah!"

"Jadi cuma Majapahit yang boleh memanggilmu begitu?"

"Setidaknya dia pernah –cih, meski pun aku enggan mengakui ini- mengalahkanku!"

"Wah wah Sri, jadi aku mendapat izinmu untuk memanggilmu begitu?"

"Majapahit! Bukan berarti aku memperbolehkanmu!"

"Mama, Papa, jangan bertengkar di depanku."

"Bocah tengik! Akan kusunat kau!"

"Sri sayangku, jangan kasar pada anak kita."

Putra tersenyum melihat Majapahit dan Sriwijaya yang lagi-lagi cekcok. Kalau saja Kalingga ada disini, Putra yakin kerajaan itu juga akan ikut adu mulut dan berkomplot dengan Majapahit untuk memojokkan Sriwijaya, sayangnya wanita tersebut tidak ada. Putra menolehkan kepala dan melihat tentara PKI yang berdiri tak jauh dari rumahnya, tentara itu tersenyum padanya. Putra balas tersenyum, kamudian tentara itu lenyap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku mendapat telpon dari Russia."

Putra nyengir gugup, "Aku tahu, Sri."

"Jangan panggil aku Sri!"

.

 **[Kalingga]**

Pagi ini harusnya merupakan pagi yang damai bagi semua orang, termasuk Kutai dan yang lainnya.

Ya, seharusnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau alergi debu atau apa, bersihkan kamarmu atau aku akan memotong tanganmu seperti aku memotong kaki salah satu anggota keluarga istana dulu! Dan miniatur prasasti itu aku sita dulu Sailendra, aku bersumpah benda ini tidak akan hilang. Sekarang kau bantu Malayaputra bersih-bersih di lantai tiga, aku jamin benda ini tidak hilang, iya aku janji, aku berjanji, astaga aku bersumpah. **Puas?** "

.

"Aku sudah bilang sapu dulu baru kau pel, otakmu hilang atau kau memang tidak punya otak, hah?"

.

"Majapahit, berhenti mengganggu Sriwijaya. Tarumanegara harusnya kamu menyapu dari sana. Singhasari, bisa kau urus adik tololmu itu? Astaga Jenggala kau mau aku melubangi kepalamu atau apa?"

.

"Medang –atau Mataram atau Pajang, terserah! Tolong pisahkan Jenggala dan Kediri –TERKUTUK KAU! AKU SUDAH MENGEPEL RUANGAN ITU!"

.

"Geser ke kanan sedikit, sekarang malah terlihat aneh. Geser ke kiri sedikit, sedikit lagi, terlalu ke kiri! Ke kanankan sedikit, nah."

.

"Pot itu pindahkan ke pojok sana, bukan –bukan di sana. Di sana, iya –bukan, di situ! Taruma, aku bilang di sana. Lihat telunjukku mengarah ke mana! Bukan di situ –oh Tuhan, di **sana**. Agak digeser ke belakang. Nah iya, di situ."

.

"Majapahit bukankah tadi kau kusuruh untuk mengelap kaca? Kenapa kau malah mengambil sapu Sriwijaya? Dan _glare_ mu tidak mempan padaku lho ya. Maaf saja."

.

"Aku bisa mendengar itu Sriwijaya, cepat kau sapu ruangan yang di sana sebelum aku memisahkan kakimu dengan tubuhmu. Aku serius. Dan aku tidak gila peraturan, ingat itu!"

.

"—ORANG SIAL MANA YANG TADI MENUMPAHKAN AIR KOTOR DARI EMBER, HAH? AKU SUDAH MENGEPELNYA— ITU PASTI KAU SRIWIJAYA!"

.

"Singhasari, kau bisa memakai kanebo untuk membersihkan bagian yang itu. Minta ke Kutai atau Tarumanegara. Apa? Kanebonya tidak ada? Beli dulu saja— ah, jangan, kanebo itu mahal. Pakai koran saja, ambil di ruang tamu— apa? Koran juga tidak ada? SRIWIJAYA CEPAT BERSIHKAN KAMAR MANDI DI LANTAI SATU!"

.

"Kutai, ambilkan pisau di dapur. Sriwijaya minta dikuliti hidup-hidup."

.

"Jenggala, kau bisa membantu Singhasari membersihkan kamar mandi kalau kau masih punya energi untuk menjahili Kediri."

.

"Dharmasraya sayang, kalau rumah ini sudah bersih aku mengizinkanmu untuk menduduki Sriwijaya sepuasmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Aku membutuhkan –cuih- keparat itu untuk membersihkan gudang di lantai atas."

.

"—DAN KENAPA MASIH BANYAK DEBU YANG MENEMPEL DI TANGGA? SIAPA YANG KEBAGIAN MEMBERSIHKAN TANGGA?"

.

"Tidak Kahuripan, harusnya kamu pakai ini. Kalau kau membersihkannya seperti itu, sampai kau jadi fosil juga nodanya tidak akan bersih-bersih. Kau mengerti? Tidak? Kau mau aku membunuhmu? Tidak juga? Kalau begitu berusahalah agar noda itu menghilang. Hm? Ada apa Dharmasraya? Sriwijaya tidak melaksanakan tugasnya? Mana bocah itu? Aku akan membunuhnya."

.

"SRIWIJAYA AKU AKAN MEMBERSIHKAN MATAMU TERLEBIH DAHULU SEBELUM MEMBERSIHKAN YANG LAINNYA, TADI KAU MELIHAT SESUATU YANG TIDAK SEHARUSNYA! KEMARI KAU, AKU SUDAH MEMBAWA SIKAT DAN SABUN COLEK! KEMARIKAN MATAMU DASAR TOLOL, AKU AKAN MENCONGKELNYA LALU MENGEBIRIMU SAAT INI JUGA."

.

"Pokoknya jam 12 harus sudah bersih, aku tidak mau tau –Sriwijaya, JAUHKAN KECOAK ITU DARIKU ATAU AKU AKAN MENDORONGMU DARI LANTAI TIGA!"

.

Seharusnya damai. Tapi kapan sih rumah Indonesia tidak ramai? Terakhir kali rumah besar itu sepi malah ada yang kesurupan.

"Aku pulang, wah rumahnya bersih sekali. Astaga Kalingga, kau tidak habis mengebiri Sriwijaya, kan?"

.

 **[Ekspedisi Pamalayu]**

"Tujuan sesungguhnya dari Ekspedisi Pamalayu itu untuk menundukkan Swarnnabhumi secara baik-baik." Tarumanegara lagi-lagi menjadi orang pertama yang membuka suara dalam diskusi mereka. Kutai mengusap dagunya, pria berumur itu sedang berpikir. "Bukan untuk menjatuhkan Sriwijaya, yah, itu bukan tujuan utamanya." Tambah Tarumanegara.

"Arti dari nama ekspedisi itu adalah 'Tidak akan melepaskan Melayu', kan?" Hungary mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pensilnya, ia lalu melirik Tarumanegara yang tersenyum. "Ah, lanjutkan saja dulu." Kata Hungary tidak enak.

Tarumanegara mengangguk. Ia melirik Kutai yang mengusap bulu harimau putih peliharaannya. "Dan latar belakang ekspedisi itu sendiri adalah untuk membendung serbuan pasukan Mongol," Tarumanegara mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Kamu kenal Mongol, kan? Waktu itu dia sedang mengancam wilayah Asia Tenggara dan Kertanagara selaku Raja Singhasari mencoba mendahuluinya dengan menguasai Sumatera, tapi ada juga yang bilang kalau tujuannya adalah mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menahan kemungkinan serangan dari Mongol."

Hungary menulis cepat-cepat di memonya. "Lalu apa Sriwijaya ditaklukkan oleh Singhasari?"

Tarumanegara mengusap dagunya. Kutai mengangkat harimau putihnya ke pangkuannya, lalu menatap Hungary sambil tersenyum. "Bisa dibilang iya, tapi Sriwijaya tidak sepenuhnya kalah. Ia hanya kehilangan banyak wilayah, wilayah Melayu. Sriwijaya baru bisa dikatakan benar-benar kalah saat Majapahit mengirim pasukan ke Sumatera." Tarumanegara mengangguk, Kutai melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Majapahit juga lho yang berhasil mengusir pasukan Mongol."

Hungary mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensilnya ke dagunya. "Oh, ya, Dharmasraya itu siapa?"

Kutai ber-ah pelan, ia baru mengingatnya. "Dharmasraya itu kerajaan yang melanjutkan 'kebesaran' Sriwijaya." Katanya sambil tersenyum. "Dia itu dinasti yang mengambil alih peran Wangsa Sailendra setelah Sriwijaya kalah, yaitu Wangsa Mauli." Kutai menggigit bibirnya berusaha mengingat-ingat, Hungary yang melihatnya langsung mendapat pencerahan. _'Dia seme dari Taruma… astaga.'_

"Dharmasraya itu menduduki Kamboja dan Thailand lho, pokoknya dari ujung Kamboja sampai Jawa bagian Barat." Kata Kutai menambahkan sambil tersenyum manis. Hungary balas tersenyum lebar, lalu ia kembali membuka suara.

"Kembali ke Ekspedisi Pamalayu, aku masih belum paham sepenuhnya."

Kutai menoel Tarumanegara. Pria yang ditoel(?) berkedip bingung selama beberapa saat. "Ah, itu, pokoknya setelah Sriwijaya diserang oleh India Selatan di tahun 1017 Sriwijaya mulai melemah, dan melemahnya kemiliteran Sriwijaya membuat jajahannya melepaskan diri. Dharmasraya yang juga melepaskan diri dari Sriwijaya mulai menduduki kembali wilayah jajahan Sriwijaya. Kemudian Singhasari melancarkan Ekspedisi Pamalayu dan Sriwijaya semakin melemah. Lalu saat Singhasari dibumihanguskan –bahasaku terlalu berlebihan ya, Kutai?- dan Majapahit lahir(?), Sriwijaya benar-benar ditaklukkan."

Tarumanegara memiringkan kepalanya, Kutai meminum tehnya. "Singkatnya sih seperti itu," Tarumanegara melirik Hungary. "Apa sudah cukup?"

Hungary mengangguk dua kali. Alih-alih mendengarkan penjelasan dari Tarumanegara tentang hal yang membuatnya penasaran tentang hubungan Singasari-Sriwijaya-Majapahit dia justru lebih fokus pada pemandangan di depannya. Kutai yang tersenyum lembut pada bayi harimau putih dan Tarumanegara yang mengusap kepala hewan itu.

Apa-apaan ini. Mereka juga duduk di satu sofa.

"Terima kasih, aku akan sering datang ke sini. Aku permisi." Katanya buru-buru sambil menutup hidungnya. Tarumanegara dan Kutai menatapnya dengan bingung.

.

 **[Sepuh]**

Pagi yang cerah di Indonesia. Matahari bersinar terang, burung-burung bernyanyi, ibu-ibu memasak sarapan, bapak-bapak pergi bekerja, anak-anak pergi sekolah dan pengangguran masih tenggelam di kasur. Ini bukan hari libur, tapi karena sebagai personifikasi kerajaan yang hanya tinggal sejarah mereka tidak memiliki kegiatan lain selain mengurus rumah maka Sriwijaya dan kawan-kawannya memutuskan untuk membereskan doumen tentang mereka di perpustakaan pribadi Indonesia.

Biasanya urutan dokumen itu berdasarkan abjad, tapi karena mereka ingin sesuatu yang beda (?), kali ini Sriwijaya yang kebagian mengurusi dokumen bersama Kutai dan Tarumanegara memutuskan untuk mengurutkannya berdasarkan tahun.

"Di buku sejarah juga sudah jelas, Kutai yang paling tua." Sriwijaya membuka suara. Tarumanegara mengangguk setuju. Kutai mengiyakan saja agar kengototan Sriwijaya tidak menampakkan diri.

"Jadi urutannya itu; Kutai, Tarumanegara, Kalingga, aku, Sailendra, Medang –Sriwijaya mencibir-, Kahuripan, Sunda, Kediri, Dharmasraya, Singhasari, Majapahit lalu Malayaputra." Sriwijaya mengabsen nama-nama kerajaan Hindu-Buddha di rumah itu. Kutai dan Tarumanegara langsung meletakkan dokumen kerajaan-kerajaan yang disebutkan Sriwijaya sesuai dengan urutannya ke rak. Mendengar namanya disebut Kalingga mengangkat kepalanya dari prasasti miliknya yang sedang ia bersihkan dari debu. Ini prasasti yang asli, yang disimpan di museum itu hanya replikanya saja.

"Karena itu kau harus lebih hormat padaku, Sriwijaya." Kata perempuan itu menegur. Matanya menyipit kesal pada kerajaan yang lebih muda darinya. Sriwijaya bergumam tidak jelas.

"Hah, tapi Majapahit mau pun Singhasari sama sekali tidak menunjukkan rasa hormat padaku." Sriwijaya mengeluh, ia melirik Mataram yang membersihkan debu di prasasti-prasastinya. "Padahal Singhasari pernah berada di bawahku dan usia Majapahit itu separuh dari usiaku…" sambungnya.

Kalingga meliriknya jengah. "Mereka tidak seperti itu padaku. Kau saja yang tidak punya kharisma sebagai kerajaan." Sindirnya pedas. Sriwijaya mendelik padanya, Kalingga balas mendelik dengan lebih tajam.

"Kenapa hanya menyebutkan kerajaan Hindu-Buddha? Sebutkan juga kerajaan Islam dan Kristennya, kau tidak adil Sriwijaya." Kahuripan berkomentar. Sriwijaya bergumam lagi.

"Kalau itu urutannya ini; Samudera Pasai, Ternate, Pagaruyung, Malaka, Inderapura, Demak, Kalinyamat, Aceh, Banten, Cirebon, Mataram, Palembang, Si ak dan Pelalawan." Sriwijaya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Tunggu, tadi aku lihat dokumen Medang dengan Mataram bercampur." Sriwijaya menyerahkan dokumen dua kerajaan itu pada Mataram, lalu melanjutkan. "Ini membuat kepalaku sakit, kenapa kerajaan di sini memiliki sejarah yang rumit." gerutunya.

Mataram menghela napas. Sriwijaya masih tidak suka padanya. Padahal ini sudah lebih dari sekian abad sejak tahun 850. "Aku akan mengurusnya, dan sebenarnya Mataram Islam itu Kerajaan Pajang. Mataram itu Ibu Kotanya."

"Terserah, kepalaku akan meledak kalau kau melanjutkan penjelasanmu."

Mataram –atau Kerajaan Pajang, terserah- menghela napas. Kadang ia sendiri bingung dengan sejarahnya.

Sriwijaya mengangkat bahu. "Oh, letakkan milik Larantuka di sana." Katanya. Tarumanegara mengacungkan jempol. "Untuk kerajaan yang lebih kecil— ya Tuhan, kuatkan aku. Kenapa banyak sekali?!" Sriwijaya menjerti kesal sambil menarik rambutnya sendiri.

"Jadi, biar kuulang peraturanku," Kalingga menunjuk Sriwijaya dengan kemocengnya. "Kau Sriwijaya, tidak bisa memanggil kerajaan yang lebih tua darimu tanpa awalan yang menyatakan kau menghormati mereka."

Sriwijaya menatap Kalingga sengit. "Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Nenek Kalingga!"

Kalingga tertawa melengking. Detik berikutnya Sriwijaya berusaha menghindari sabetan tombak dari Kalingga.

Majapahit mengusap keringat di dahinya, Singhasari melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka berdua baru selesai mengurus prasasti. Majapahit berjalan menuju tempat duduk di perpustakaan itu dan istirahat di sana, mata hitamnya memerhatikan Sriwijaya yang wajahnya membiru karena dicekik Kalingga.

"Aku dengar kau ingin dihormati olehku dan Singhasari, Sri."

Sriwijaya berenti memberontak dari Kalingga dan melempar delikan pada Majapahit. "Panggil aku Kerajaan Sriwijaya, bocah! Usiamu setengah dari usiaku, kalau kau lupa!"

Majapahit menyeringai seram. "Tadi kau memanggilku bocah, Sri?"

Kalingga melepas cekikannya, ia segera berlari mendekati Kahuripan yang kesusahan membawa prasastinya.

Sriwijaya mengangkat dagunya, matanya menatap Majapahit dengan berani. "Aku lebih tua darimu, Majapahit. Aku juga lebih tua dari kakakmu, Singhasari." Katanya.

Majapahit tertawa seram, lalu tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Majapahit seorang Singhasari yang mendepak kepala adiknya. Kerajaan dengan nama resmi Kerajaan Tumapel tapi lebih dikenal Singhasari itu menghela napas. "Kau tahu kepribadian Majapahit, Sriwijaya."

Sriwijaya ikut-ikutan menghela napas, ia tahu kalau keinginannya dihormati oleh Majapahit akan sulit diraih. "Sudahlah, ayo cepat bereskan perpustakaan ini." Kerajaan itu melirik Kutai. "Kerajaan kecil setelahmu siapa saja? Lupakan, kita urutkan berdasarkan abjad saja! Kepalaku akan meledak kalau disuruh mengingat nama-nama kerajaan kecil yang jumlahnya membuatku mulas!"

.

 **[Kembaran]**

"Jadi, Tuanku Mataram itu punya kembaran?"

Mataram tersenyum lelah pada Putra versi bocah lima tahunan yang bertanya padanya. Lucu rasanya kalau ia memiliki kembaran yang lahir dengan perbedaan sekian abad. Saat ini ia Mataram. Kerajaan Pajang, dan sekarang abad ke-16. Ia bukan lagi Mataram Kuno atau yang nama lainnya itu Kerajaan Medang yang eksis pada tahun 725. Ya ampun, terlalu banyak nama itu merepotkan. Terkadang ia jadi bingung harus mengenalkan diri dengan nama yang mana.

"Begini, anggap saja dulu aku beragama Hindu-Buddha kemudian aku dibagi menjadi dua bagian. Lalu setelah sekian abad berlalu aku kembali menjadi kerajaan tapi kali ini kerajaan Islam," Mataram menimang-nimang kalimat selanjutnya. "Lalu aku dibagi lagi menjadi empat bagian." Katanya setengah ingin tertawa setengahnya lagi ingin menangis lelah.

Rasanya ia selalu dibagi-bagi.

Putra berkedip tidak mengerti. Mataram berkedip juga.

Mataram menghela napas, tapi tetap berusaha terlihat seperti ayah yang bisa diandalkan bagi Putra. "Begini, dulu aku Kerajaan Medang –tapi sebenarnya Medang itu nama wilayah pusat kerajaanku dan namaku itu Mataram Kuno-, Kemudian setelah aku berganti agama aku juga merubah namaku menjadi Kerajaan Pajang, dan nama salah satu kota yang terkenalnya itu Mataram."

Putra masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang mengerikan. "Jadi Tuanku, namamu itu Kerajaan Medang, Kerajaan Pajang, atau Mataram?"

Mataram merasakan hasrat yang kuat untuk membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok istananya.

"Kamu ikuti semua orang saja, panggil aku Mataram."

Akhirnya Putra mengangguk. Mataram bahagia sesi tanya jawab yang temanya lumayan menyebalkan ini sudah selesai.

"Tuanku Sriwijaya bilang kalau Tuanku Mataram itu mempermainkan agama."

 _'Ternyata belum selesai!'_ Mataram tertawa menahan kesal. Tapi keningnya mengerut saat mendengar anak yang ia asuh berkata kalau Sriwijaya menyebutnya orang yang mempermainkan agama.

Ayolah, ada bos Sriwijaya yang juga minta diajarkan tentang Islam. Raja itu bahkan meminta pada bos di Arab untuk mengiriminya seseorang yang bisa mengajarkannya tentang Islam.

Dan Sriwijaya bilang Mataram mempermainkan agama?

Putra menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar. Entah apa yang telah dikatakan Sriwijaya tentang dirinya, pasti itu bukan hal-hal yang bagus mengingat mereka selalu bersitegang.

Mataram berpikir sejenak. "Tidak, aku bukan mempermainkan agama, Nusantara." Mataram merasa mata Putra yang terus menatapnya bisa melubangi kepalanya. "Anggap saja aku sedang mencari agama yang bisa mensejahterakan rakyatku." Mataram memberi jeda sejenak. "Dan lagi, bukan hanya aku yang seperti itu. Kutai juga sama." Mataram kembali memberi jeda. "Majapahit juga seperti itu lho, Mahapatihnya dikabarkan beragama Islam."

Putra kembali membuka mulut, Mataram mengangkat tangan kanannnya menyetop Putra. "Sudah adzan, ayo sholat dulu."

Pembicaraan selesai.

.

 **[Versus]**

Dari Kutai sampai Malayaputra. Kerajaan-kerajaan Hindu-Buddha itu berbaris rapi. Masing-masing memakai pakaian kebanggaannya sambil menatap musuh mereka yang berbaris di depan mereka dengan tajam. Musuh mereka yang membuat kerajaan Hindu-Buddha menghilang digantikan oleh kerajaan mereka.

Di sisi lain, tepatnya berhadapan dengan para kerajaan Hindu-Buddha. Samudera Pasai sampai Pelalawan berbaris tak kalah rapi dengan pakaian masing-masing yang sesuai syar'I (?). Mereka membalas tatapan lawan dengan mata yang menunjukkan semangat juang dan berani mati di jalan Allah.

Tak jauh dari sana Putra aka Indonesia memerhatikan mereka dengan khawatir. Lalu Malaysia, Brunei, Vietnam, Kamboja, Laos, Filipina, Singapura dan Thailand juga berada di dekat Indonesia sama-sama memberikan tatapan yang khawatir pada nenek moyang (?) mereka. Bahkan Laos dan Filipina hampir menangis.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal di dekat barisan _nation_ itu. Di samping Putra berdiri seorang Hungary yang memelototi dua kubu yang siap saling serang kapan saja dengan mata yang bersinar, meski pun di sana ada satu sosok perempuan bernama Kalingga tapi Hungary tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya.

Larantuka meniup peluit. Dan Singhasari langsung mengoper bola pada Majapahit.

"OH YA AMPUN INDONESIA, PRIA YANG SEDANG MENGGIRING BOLA ITU SIAPA?"

"Itu Majapahit."

"LALU YANG MENJAGA GAWANG DI SANA ITU SIAPA?"

"Oh, itu Sriwijaya."

"MEREKA COCOK SEKALI YA AMPUN—"

"JANGAN KAU BERANI MEMASANGKAN AKU DENGAN BOCAH ITU, ORANG ASING!"

.

 **[Mimpi]**

Berseting di salah satu persegi empat di Istana Negara yang menjadi ruangan pribadi perinsanan negara dan hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu. Indonesia yang kala itu sedang mengurusi dokumen-dokumen kenegaraan tiba-tiba menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia melepas kacamata yang hanya ia pakai saat bekerja dan mengurut dahinya pelan.

"Entah kenapa aku rindu dengan Kutai dan kawan-kawan saat mereka di masa kejayaan masing-masing," Putra bicara sendiri. Ia meregangkan bahunya yang pegal, di mejanya tersebar kertas-kertas penting dan laptop yang menyala. "Ini karena mimpi tadi malam." Gumamnya.

Benar. Rasa kangennya ini karena malam tadi ia bermimpi melihat dirinya saat masih beberapa sentimeter bersama 'leluhurnya' saat mereka masih eksis dan berjaya. Pertama ia bersama Kutai, ia masih dipanggil Nusantara. Kemudian frame berubah dan ia bersama Tarumanegara yang sedang mengarahkan rakyatnya dalam membuat bendungan. Lalu dia pindah jadi berada di samping Kalingga yang sedang merajut sesuatu. Setelah itu ia tiba-tiba ada di pangkuan Sriwijaya yang menceritakan orang-orang asing yang melakukan transaksi dengannya pada hari itu.

Terus seperti itu sesuai dengan kenyataan yang pernah ia alami semasa hidupnya.

Putra tersenyum simpul. Ia kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan berjanji akan pulang lebih cepat.

.

 **[Sriwijaya]**

Kali ini Sriwijaya sedang berada di gudang senjatanya.

Kerajaan yang memiliki bos pertama bernama Dapunta Hyang itu menebas tombaknya tanpa ragu. Gerakannya cepat dan sangat ahli, tak heran karena dulunya dia adalah kerajaan besar. Ya, Kerajaan Sriwijaya adalah kerajaan yang kuat karena menguasai banyak pulau, dulu dia bahkan disebut-sebut sebagai Negara Kesatuan Pertama karena luas wilayahnya.

Laki-laki tinggi itu kembali menayunkan senjata kesayangannya dengan cepat lalu mengelapnya agar lebih mengkilap. Ia sangat menikmati waktunya bersama senjata-senjatanya, dia sedang membersihkan kekasih-kekasihnya.

Tiba-tiba Sriwijaya tersenyum bangga. Ia mulai bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Lihatlah dirinya. Ia tinggi dan tegap dengan tubuh seorang kesatria, apalagi dulu dia selalu memimpin perang dan memakai pakaian yang semakin membuatnya gagah dan menduduki kuda paling sehat. Wajahnya rupawan, dengan bola mata hitam yang tajam dan bentuk rahang yang sempurna. Ia menguasai banyak teknik berpedang maupun memanah, apalagi teknik berdagang yang mengalirkan uang ke kas kerajaannya.

Sriwijaya selalu mendapatkan pandangan penuh hormat dari orang-orangnya. Juga tatapan segan maupun penuh dendam dari kerajaan-kerajaan lain sepertinya, ia kerajaan yang masa kehidupannya tergolong lama. Ia memakan makanan paling nikmat dan minuman paling manis yang dibawakan oleh gadis paling cantik di wilayahnya. Ia memakai pakaian paling bagus yang dibuat oleh tangan-tangan paling ahli.

Bukan hanya kerajaan di Nusantara saja yang menghormatinya, orang-orang luar pun bersikap sama. Dia adalah Kerajaan paling besar se-Asia Tenggara.

Dan dia menghancurkan Medang, atau Mataram, atau Pajang –terserah! Musuh bebuyutannya itu memiliki banyak nama yang membuat Sriwijaya ingin melesatkan anak panah ke jantungnya. Ke jantung Medang tentu saja, atau Mataram, atau Pajang –ya ampun dia bisa gila! Medang saja lah, toh saat itu nama kerajaan tersebut masih Medang.

Intinya, Sriwijaya adalah kerajaan yang hebat.

Tapi, tentu saja. sehebat apapun dirinya, ia tetap memiliki kekurangan.

Serangan pertama yang ia terima dari Medang, meskipun penyerangan itu gagal tetap melemahkan dirinya. Serangan selanjutnya dari India Selatan, ia lengah dan Bosnya dijadikan tawanan. Tapi 30 tahun setelahnya saat mereka menyerang kembali, Sriwijaya bisa mengatasinya tapi keadaannya mulai melemah dan perdagangan di wilayah Asia Tenggara jatuh pada Raja Chola.

Ia juga banyak kehilangan wilayah, beberapa daerah taklukannya melepaskan diri. Dharmasraya dan Pagaruyung muncul sebagai kekuatan baru dan mulai menguasai daerah jajahan Sriwijaya mulai dari Semenanjung Malaya sampai Jawa Barat. Selain itu perekonomiannya juga terus memburuk karena daerah-daerah strategisnya sudah jatuh ke tangan kerajaan lain.

Ia juga dibuat repot dengan Dharmasraya yang gencar ingin mendudukinya dan Singhasari yang juga memiliki niat sama. Dan tahun 1183 Dharmasraya bahkan sudah mulai mendudukannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya bocah Majapahit itu mengirimkan pasukan ke Sumatera di abad ke-13 dan dia kalah.

Ya. Sriwijaya yang agung dan kuat itu berada di bawah Majapahit yang merupakan adik dari bocah yang melepaskan diri darinya. Singhasari, yang terakhir ia dengar kabarnya hancur karena diserbu oleh Jayakatwang dan pasukan Kediri. _'Dan dia kalah karena hal konyol, nafsunya untuk memperluas wilayah membuat otaknya tumpul dan membiarkan keamanan Istana Kertanegara melemah. Dasar bocah! Sia-sia selama ini aku merawatnya!'_ Rutuk Sriwijaya saat mendengar kabar Singhasari.

"Jadi ini Kerajaan yang ingin Singhasari duduki?" Majapahit turun dari kudanya dan mengangkat dagu Sriwijaya dengan kakinya. Sriwijaya menatap Majapahit sengit, kalau saja tangannya tidak terikat di belakang punggungnya, Sriwijaya akan memenggal kepala bocah kurang ajar itu.

Majapahit menyeringai senang melihat tatapan yang diberikan Kerajaan di bawahnya padanya. Ia melirik anak lelaki yang bersembunyi di balik tembok tak jauh darinya. Itu Nusantara. Dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan melihat Sriwijaya kepayahan. Majapahit kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Sriwijaya yang menyuruh Nusantara menyelamatkan diri.

"Sri," seringai di wajah rupawan Majapahit melebar. "Kemenanganmu yang Gemilang berakhir di sini."

Sriwijaya membuka mulutnya untuk menyemburkan kata-kata amarah, tapi pukulan di kepalanya merebut kesadarannya. Ia mendengar teriakan anak asuhnya.

"Tuanku Sriwijaya!"

.

 **[Jasa]**

"Yang berjasa atas luasnya wilayah Indonesia yang sekarang ini," Majapahit menepuk dadanya yang bidang, seringai angkuh terbit di wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku dan Mahapatihku, Gajah Mada."

Sriwijaya mendengus.

"Dan aku disebut Negara Nasional Kedua di Indonesia." Majapahit lagi-lagi berkata dengan nada yang menyebalkan. Sriwijaya menahan dirinya agar tidak menancapkan garpu di dekanya ke mata Majapahit yang menatapnya kurang ajar.

"Dengar bocah, jauh sebelum kau lahir –jauh sebelum kakakmu lahir, aku tekankan- aku sudah disebut sebagai Negara Kesatuan Pertama," Sriwijaya tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. "Mau kuulang? **Negara Kesatuan Pertama**."

Majapahit mencibir, dia tahu harusnya ia juga menghormati Sriwijaya karena dia lebih sepuh darinya. Tapi dia menolak hal itu, meski pun dia menghormati kerajaan lain. Dan hal itu membuat Sriwijaya dongkol.

"Itu artinya, kau bukan satu-satunya yang memiliki andil." Sriwijaya menatap majapahit datar. Majapahit balas menatapnya nyalang. "Bocah." Lanjut Sriwijaya.

Kedua alis Majapahit hampir bersatu. Sriwijaya melanjutkan ucapannya. "Lagipula kau itu hanya meneruskan Singhasari, dan 80% wilayah yang kau punya itu merupakan wilayahku."

Singhasari yang baru masuk ke ruang keluarga –yang sering menjadi tempat kejadian perkara berlangsungnya perang alih-alih yang lain- langsung paham akan apa yang sedang terjadi tanpa perlu bertanya atau melihat lebih lama lagi.

' _Jangan bilang Majapahit kembali mengibarkan bendera perang pada Sriwijaya, dasar bocah.'_

Perang di sini bukan berarti Majapahit dan Sriwijaya akan berperang seperti dulu. Ayolah, saat ini mereka tidak memiliki pasukan. Lagi pula ini tahun 2015.

Majapahit maupun Sriwijaya saling melempar tatapan yang sama-sama tajam. Dua laki-laki itu hampir saling mencekik kalau saja Kalingga tidak segera memukul mereka dengan tombaknya.

Majapahit dan Sriwijaya tumbang ke lantai.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua! Terima saja kalau yang membuat wilayah Putra bisa seluas sekarang itu orang Belanda yang pernah tinggal di sini!" Kalingga mendelik pada Singhasari. Putra yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan di ruang kerjanya dan Willem yang sedang menghisap cerutunya di Belanda sana bersin bersamaan. "Bawa adikmu itu! aku yang urus Sriwijaya!" bentaknya.

Singhasari menurut pada perempuan galak itu. Dia segera menyeret Majapahit yang mengusap bekas pukulan Kalingga dengan wajah khas anak kecil yang kesal.

Setelah dua kakak beradik itu hilang di lorong, Kalingga mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sriwijaya yang mengusap bekas pukulannya dengan wajah tidak terima. Sriwijaya menggumamkan sesuatu tentang amarahnya dan Kalingga yang hobi menghukum orang lain.

Kalingga menghela napas. Dia menatap Sriwijaya dengan sorot yang lebih lembut. "Mana tanganmu? Kutebak, lukamu yang minggu lalu belum sembuh."

Dan Sriwijaya menyeringai pada perempuan itu. "Aku kuat dan kau tahu itu, Kalingga." Katanya lalu pergi dari sana setelah menepuk bahu perempuan tersebut.

Kalingga menatap senjatanya, lalu menghela napas lagi.

.

 **[Only Dialogue]**

"SRIWIJAYA! CEPAT KE SINI SEBELUM AKU MENGHAMPIRIMU DAN MEMOTONG—"

"WAAAA KUTAI TOLONG TAHAN WANITA LIAR ITU!"

"Aku masih sayang nyawa."

"TARUMA—"

"Maaf aku harus melakukan sesuatu."

"MEDA— APA KAU LIHAT-LIHAT, HAH?"

"Hhh, sudah lewat sekian abad dan kau masih dendam padaku…."

"MAJAPA— LUPAKAN."

"SRIWIJAYAAAAA JANGAN LARI KAU!"

"BAGAIMANA AKU TIDAK LARI KALAU KAU MENGEJARKU DENGAN WAJAH SEPERTI ITU?"

"KAU SUDAH MEMBUAT DOSA BESAR! TOLOL—"

"OH SANG HYANG WIDHI TOLONG AKU!"

"KEMARI KAU! KAU SUDAH MENGINTIPKU DAN AKU TIDAK HANYA AKAN MENCONGKEL MATAMU!"

"TAPI AKU KAN TIDAK SENGAJA!"

"ALASAN!"

"Hah, mereka seperti itu lagi. Kenapa kau melihat mereka dengan muka masam begitu, Majapahit?"

"Kau bertanya padaku?"

"…kenapa sinis begitu…"

.

 **[Ahli IT]**

"Kuya Putra lagi apa?" Laos tiba-tiba bertanya. Indonesia meliriknya sebentar lalu fokus pada layar laptopnya lagi.

"Aku sedang meng _hack_ aplikasi yang dibuat Japan," Indonesia tersenyum saat Laos mengerutkan keningnya. "Kasarnya sih bikin versi _crack_ nya supaya bisa nyicip aplikasinya gratisan." Lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

Laos ber-oh pendek lalu kembali memerhatikan _kuya_ nya. Sekilas penampilan Indonesia yang lebih sering slengean dari pada rapih itu memang terlihat seperti penampian pemuda –ceilah- yang otaknya jongkok dan tidak mengerti teknologi. Tapi sebenarnya Indonesia lebih dari itu.

Alasannya? Karena banyak aplikasi luar yang berhasil dia _hack_. Dikira nge _hack_ itu gampang?

"Kuya Putra, kakek nenek Kuya yang heboh itu mana? Rumah Kuya sepi."

Indonesia melirik jam dinding.

"Tunggu aja sebentar lagi."

"Apanya kuya Pu…"

"KAU TOLOL SRI! KAU TOLOL!"

"KALI INI AKU SALAH APA LAGI?"

"JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK TAHU, DASAR KAU MAKHLUK HINA!"

"TAPI AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAHUUUU!"

"Tsk, berisik."

"…Majapahit kenapa sih…"

"Masa' kau tidak mengerti, Kediri?"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, berhenti saling berteriak seperti –Laos! Ya ampun kamu makin lucu sajaaaaa!"

"A-ah, terima kasih Malayaputra." Laos merasa tubuhnya diangkat tinggi-tinggi, Malayaputra tersenyum sangat lebar. Wajahnya makin tampan, Laos merona. "Mana Malaysia? Dia tidak di sini, Putra?"

Indonesia menggeleng. "Dia ke sini dengan wajah songong, aku melempar golok ke wajahnya."

Malayaputra menurunkan Laos, ia memberis gestur tidak boleh pada Indonesia seolah sedang berhadapan dengan anak kecil. "Ah, jangan begitu. Dia kan adikmu."

"…iya."

Sriwijaya masih memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia bersungut-sungut sambil mendelik Majapahit yang melengos begitu saja ke lantai dua, lalu Sriwijaya menyadari kehadiran Kamboja. Kamboja menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Ah, Kamboja? Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan bagaimana dengan— SIALAN KALINGGA KAU MENYAKITIKU!"

"Urusan kita belum selesai!"

"SEBENARNYA APA MASALAHMU?"

"KAU ITU MASALAHKU!"

"DASAR KAU— ARGH."

.

.

.

.

.

#

Owari coretNoSeraphcoret

A/N:

Semua yang saya tulis di atas tidak sepenuhnya benar… etapi ada juga yang bener. Argh, terlalu banyak kejadian bersejarah dan otak saya bisa meledak… maunya apa :"") jadi kalau misal ada kekeliruan (?) tolong dimaklumi ya, saya bukan ahli sejarah yang rajin buka buku.

Wahahahahaha, maap yaaa saya nyampah lagi :"") dan judulnya epik banget asyem OTL saya gak kepikiran judul lain T.T jadinya pake yang mainstream… argh. Dan btw, Kuya itu emang bener bahasa Laos untuk kakak, kan? Jangan-jangan salah lagi…

 _Sign_ ,

 **Sabila Foster.**


End file.
